The present invention relates to kaleidoscopes, and more particularly relates to a built-up type multi-ocular kaleidoscope which has a plurality of visual tubes of different color for view various symmetrical patterns.
Conventionally, a kaleidoscope is generally comprised of a single tube having an opaque stopper at one end and a visual glass at an opposite end with loose bits of colored glass, plastic, etc. contained therein and reflected by mirrors around the inner wall thereof so that various symmetrical patterns appear when the tube is held to the eye and rotated. Disadvantages of this conventional structure of kaleidoscope are numerous and outlined hereinafter:
1. The visual glass and the opaque stopper may break off easily due to inferior binding strength;
2. The visual tube must be frequently rotated so that symmetrical patterns can be changed;
3. The visual glass must be long enough so that the loose bits of colored glass, pastic, etc can be well and clearly reflected by the mirrors; and
4. Since the morrors and the glass are colorless, the coloration of the change of symmetrical patterns is limited.